


Crossing

by MonkeyBard



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Post-Reichenbach, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyBard/pseuds/MonkeyBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The long road home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing

**Author's Note:**

> JWP #4: The Well-Travelled Watson. "Travel and foreign lands." Use this however it inspires you.

It begins with a train. Crossing borders. Crossing the continent. The constant thrum of steel wheels against steel rails. The hypnotic rhythm a mixed blessing from mountains to coast.  
  
A ferry follows. Crossing the Channel. The relentless slap and swish of salt water against the hull. Lulling. Never quite numbing.  
  
Another train. Crossing from port to station.  
  
A hansom cab crossing the city.  
  
A door. A step across one threshold.  
  
Seventeen stairs that have never looked longer, never felt steeper.  
  
I cross the last threshold into an empty flat. I can no longer call it a home without my friend.


End file.
